Una Fase
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: ¡Esto es una fase!, es claro que me atrae, pero no estoy enamorado. Sólo es que la luna creciente se ha mezclado con su rebeldía , dulzura y juventud. Sí , puedo asegurar que de eso se trata.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, y para nada es mi intención lucrar con ellos.

* * *

-¡Esto es sólo una fase! Es claro que me atrae, pero no estoy enamorada.

Sólo es que hace tiempo no conocía….. espera , corrección, nunca en la vida había conocido a alguien tan caballeroso y culto. Sí , si es eso.-Se repetía Tonks a la vez que redactaba un informe para el Ministerio.-Es cierto que es mayor, pero no lo parece. Además su condición aunque ha hecho estragos en su persona, también le ha otorgado ese lado oscuro tan tentador.

Ella sonrió, sus propios pensamientos la divertían. Le parecía gracioso estar tonteando de esa manera, sentía como si de pronto hubiera tenido una regresión y fuera de nuevo una chica de 16 años. Nada tenía de malo, al fin y al cabo a quién le hacía daño sentirse en las nubes por un rato.

-¡Esto es una fase!, es claro que me atrae, pero no estoy enamorado.

Sólo es que la luna creciente se ha mezclado con su rebeldía , dulzura y juventud. Sí , puedo asegurar que de eso se trata.

Se repetía Remus, mientras miraba a la joven, por encima del diario El Profeta, mientras ella desayunaba desgarbadamente un plato de cereal y platicaba sobre música con la menor de los Weasley.-Es cierto que ella era joven, pero no lo era tanto, ya era prácticamente una mujer, y a pesar de que su apariencia extravagante podría afrontar cualquier situación con una madurez diga de admirase.

Ella se da cuenta que él la observa, finge que no tiene importancia, al final sólo es una fase.

Pasan los días, él se despierta a media noche cansado de no poder dormir por el dolor que sus huesos le provocan después de una transformación. El hombre lobo que habita en él aún no se ha ido por completo y está de mal humor. Odia esas noches llenas de ansiedad.

Ella mira a escondidas el gran árbol genealógico de los Black, ve con desagrado el nombre borrado de su madre. Ella se alegra de no ser parte de esa locura por la pureza y la ambición, no quiere aceptarlo pero noches como ésta el saber que algo de los Black corre por sus venas la pone de mal humor.

Sin buscarlo ambos se encuentran a la mitad del más largo pasillo, demasiado tarde para correr y esconderse, no es su mejor momento, así que una amable sonrisa de parte de los dos es el punto de inicio.

-¿De guardia? – pregunta ella burlonamente, a sabiendas que ambos no tienen ninguna excusa para estar levantados a esa hora.

Él asiente y sonríe vagamente- Pocos como ella para romper el hielo y hacerle olvidar lo incómodo de la situación.

Ella camina hacia la cocina, y él la sigue sin dudarlo. Ella le ofrece un vaso de leche, pero él lo rechaza, esta noche necesita algo más fuerte, y con un movimiento de su varita hace aparecer una botella de vino.

- Necesito algo que se lleve el dolor. – se disculpa ante ella.

_- _Entonces eso no nos bastará- responde ella y al instante convierte la botella de vino en un _Whisky de fuego de dragón. _

Él está a punto de protestar, pero en los ojos de ella además de paz también pude deslumbrar dolor, y el lobo ansiaba un compañero en su crimen.

Ella sirvió la primer ronda, y el primer trago es amargo pero intenso, justo lo que ambos necesitaban.

Durante la segunda ronda no dicen nada, no necesitan palabras para confortarse. Su sola presencia hace la diferencia.

Ella lo observa detenidamente, esa es una faceta que no conocía de él, viéndolo tan indefenso tan al natural, se siente privilegiada, pues sabe que él siempre anda por la vida con precauciones, y esta noche ha derrumbado todas sus barreras.

Él la observa, no puede creer que ella siga ahí, sin hacer preguntas o buscando una excusa para abandonarlo, no sabe si alegrase o sentir miedo . Ella no acaba de sorprenderlo, es un ser tan empático, tan adaptable y no solamente en lo físico.

En su segunda botella los secretos hacen su aparición. Él le confiesa que aún a pesar de su odio hacia Voldemort, una parte de él le agradece su retorno, pues es así como se ha vuelto a reunir con sus seres queridos, y por primera vez en años no se siente aislado de la sociedad.

Ella por su parte declara que tiene miedo, había sido entrenada para ser un Auror, pero jamás se imaginó que el mentir se tuviera que convertir en su mejor arma. Odiaba tener que fingir, y sentía miedo que algún día tuviera que dejar de ser ella y tener que convertirse para siempre en alguien más.

A la tercera botella, la música invade la cocina, el fuego de dragón ahora corre por sus venas. La potente voz de Betty Carter, es señal de que Remus ha derrumbado la última de sus barreras.

-Con que Jazz, tú si sabes seducir a una mujer- bromea ella, aunque la broma es sólo una falsa cubierta para una verdad. – es sexy.

-Como tú- responde él sin pensar. Hace 10 tragos que soltó al hombre lobo y encadenó al aburrido profesor.

Esto es una locura piensa ella cuando los labios de Remus se unen a los suyos, pero jamás una locura le había sentado tan bien.

Esto es una locura piensa él cuando la toma por la cintura y desliza su mano por debajo de su blusa y desabrocha su sostén en un solo movimiento de tal forma que Sirius hubiera estado orgulloso.

Ella se deja llevar, disfruta cada movimiento cuidadoso pero intenso que recibe de parte de Remus. Su piel es áspera, pero confortable, no sabe si es su terrible adicción a la adrenalina, pero cada toque de él es lo mejor que ha sentido.

Él quiere pensar que el hombre lobo en su interior lo está dominando, pero sabe muy en su interior que el deseo proviene totalmente de su ser, su dulce olor lo vuelve loco, sentir su estremecimiento en cada estampida, lo impulsa a continuar y a nunca querer separase de ella.

Esto no fue un sueño, se da cuenta él al despertar y sentir el cuerpo desnudo de ella abrazándolo tiernamente. Él tiene miedo a que ella despierte a la realidad y se de cuenta del grave error que cometió.

Ella abre lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro tenso de Remus, el cual no tiene nada que ver con aquel que la besaba hace unas cuantas horas, la hace sentir incómoda. Ella le dedica una tierna sonrisa para romper el hielo, pero es demasiado tarde él le da la espalda, puede ver como su piel se contrae y se tensa, ella lo duda unos instantes, pero sabe que no debe sentirse avergonzada, así que lo vuelve a abrazar y empieza a besar cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices del licántropo.

Él está paralizado, no sabe qué hacer, su instinto le dice que huya, pero su corazón no lo deja moverse.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunta ella al fin- Sabes que no puedo hacerte daño.

-Pero yo sí- responde él casi en un suspiro- lo siento, te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, fue sólo un…

Ella no lo deja terminar, lo silencia con un beso, sabe muy bien que no quiere escuchar lo que él quiere decir, así que deja que sus labios hablen por ella y le demuestren que aquello no fue un error, una debilidad, algo de que avergonzarse, pero también sabe que todo tiene un tiempo, y esa mañana, no es la correcta para fijar el rumbo de sus corazones, así que al terminar desaparece, dejándolo solo en la habitación pero con el calor de su cuerpo impregnado en su piel.


End file.
